


Как стать идеальным Пуффендуйцем

by Firieth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: Мэт Коутон не был (растреклятым) гриффиндорцем.





	Как стать идеальным Пуффендуйцем

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [How Am I Gonna Be a Hufflepuff About This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680119) by [Tedronai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedronai/pseuds/Tedronai)
> 
> Текст переведен в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы-2018.

Мэтрим Коутон не был (растреклятым) героем. К тому моменту, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать, он прочитал все выпуски комикса «Вильгельм Великолепный» и пришел к выводу, что быть героем – это очень тяжелая (треклятая) работа, за которую ничего не получить. Герой может найти себе девушку к концу истории, но такие вещи Мэта не интересовали. Он бы выбрал награду (от которой герои обычно отказывались, потому что они были не самыми умными людьми), и купил бы на нее достаточно шоколадных лягушек, чтобы поделиться со всеми соседскими детьми.

Комиксы оскорбительно ясно подчеркивали, что когда Вильгельм Великолепный учился в школе, он был гриффиндорцем. Еще до того, как первый раз ступить на хогвартскую землю, Мэт знал, что он не будет (растреклятым) гриффиндорцем.

Вот только… Распределяющая Шляпа решила иначе.

Протесты и заявления, что произошла какая-то ошибка, оказались безрезультатны. Когда он в конце праздничного пиршества спросил об этом учителей, седовласая профессор МакГонагалл лишь наградила его раздраженным взглядом.

– Распределяющая Шляпа не делает ошибок, мистер Коутон, – строго сказала она. – Порой Шляпа видит наши качества лучше нас самих. Я уверена, в вас где-то прячется герой, но найти его должны вы сами.

Мэт не сумел вставить ни слова, чтобы успокоить профессора: он не боялся недотянуть до ожиданий (треклятой) Распределяющей Шляпы, о, нет, совсем наоборот. Он _не хотел_ внезапно обзавестись смехотворными геройскими качествами. Нет. Он не собирался, _не был_ , и Распределяющая Шляпа могла пойти зашить свой болтливый рот.

***

Несколько недель спустя, после долгих и тщательных поисков, Мэт понял, что _по-настоящему_ он является пуффендуйцем.

Судя по тому, что он увидел, пребывание на Когтевране требовало чересчур много учиться. Такой вывод он сделал после вечера наблюдений за группой ребят немногим старше его, все свободное время проводивших в библиотеке. Мэт ничего не имел против чтения, просто у него почему-то никогда не находилось достаточно времени, чтобы дочитать книги, в которых не было картинок. И проводить все вечера в библиотеке, особенно тогда, когда на него не надвигались сроки сдачи домашних заданий? Нет. Это не те люди, с которыми Мэт хотел иметь что-то общее.

Поначалу его привлекал Слизерин: Мэт любил зеленый цвет, змеиная символика была в меру лаконичной и стильной, а слизеринские ребята всегда веселились, смеялись громче всех и разыгрывали профессоров. (Кроме МакГонагалл. _Никто_ не разыгрывал профессора МакГонагалл.) В целом они оставляли достаточно негероическое впечатление, чтобы общение с ними точно убедило окружающих, что Мэт не был никаким (растреклятым) гриффиндорцем. Однако он оставил все мысли о Слизерине после первого урока зельеварения; учитель, профессор Таим, был главой Слизерина и оказался самым неприятным человеком из всех, с кем Мэт имел несчастье познакомиться.

Ему остался Пуффендуй.

Сначала он не был уверен, что Пуффендуй – идеальное место для него, но еще раз обдумав остальные варианты (Когтевран – нет, Слизерин – неееет, Гриффиндор – да ни за что на свете!) Мэт решил, что лучше факультета не найти. Желтый, в сущности, был неплохим цветом, а барсуки, как он теперь начал понимать, – поистине впечатляющие звери. Да. Он будет пуффендуйцем.

***

Так что на третий понедельник своего пребывания в Хогвартсе Мэт бодро спустился на завтрак в Большой Зал, и направился к столу Пуффендуя вместо того, чтобы сесть вместе с гриффиндорцами. Самое главное – уверенность, сказал он себе. Если он сядет за стол и начнет набивать брюхо так, словно ему тут самое место, то никто и не заметит подмену. Ну, он наполовину был прав. Мэт видел, что люди определенно _думали_ о нем и его поведении (дважды, трижды, может быть, целых пять раз) но никто ничего не сказал, не попытался заставить его уйти, так что все было под контролем.

За полдником коренастый кудрявый мальчик со странными золотыми глазами подошел поближе и сел рядом с ним, представившись Перрином.

– Мэт, – ответил Мэт, протягивая руку (после того, как торопливо вытер ее о салфетку). – Приятно познакомиться. – Он запихнул себе в рот еще ложку пудинга. – Ну… Как люди становятся пуффендуйцами?

Перрин пожал плечами.

– Думаю, такими рождаются? – Потом он задумался. – Но профессор Матвин сказала, что никого нельзя судить по тому, в какой семье он родился или как выглядят.

Мэт не знал, кто такая профессор Матвин, но со слов Перрина она была очень умным человеком, так что он согласно закивал (с набитым пудингом ртом).

Перрин улыбнулся; кажется, он был рад, что Мэт выразил согласие.

– Я думаю, что самое главное – захотеть стать пуффендуйцем. – наконец, сказал он. Потом ухмыльнулся. – Я думаю, из тебя получится замечательный пуффендуец!

Мэт согласился. Он станет самым идеальным пуффендуйцем за всю историю Хогвартса.

***

Он начал ходить с Перрином на все занятия даже тогда, когда расписания пуффендуйцев и гриффиндорцев не пересекались. Некоторые профессора пытались возмущаться (профессор Таим возмущался громче всех).  Однако каким-то чудом каждый раз, когда директор школы, казалось, был готов разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией, что-то происходило, отвлекало внимание на себя, и вопрос о Мэтовом поведении опять скрывался за кучей более важных проблем. После первых таких трех случаев, профессор Матвин (глава факультета Пуффендуй, как узнал Мэт), начала задумчиво его разглядывать, бормотать что-то заманчиво похожее на слово «таверна», и принималась делать пометки у себя в тетради, когда он проходил мимо. Мэт не знал, что она имела в виду (он был слишком молод, чтобы выпивать в тавернах или  любых других местах). Но до тех пор, пока профессор была согласна оставить его на положении почетного пуффендуйца, Мэт не собирался возмущаться.

Уже осенью он постепенно переехал в спальню Пуффендуя, вызвав этим лишь пару-тройку обалделых взглядов; старшие ученики приняли его достаточно тепло, когда увидели, насколько хорошо он уживается с факультетским призраком, Толстым Белоплащником. Тот совсем не походил на тех Детей Света, про которых им приходилось читать на Истории Магии. Он был хорошим Белоплащником. Или _когда-то был_ хорошим Белоплащником. Толстый Белоплащник утверждал, что такими должны быть все Дети Света, но что-то пошло не так. На истории об этом ничего не рассказывали, но Мэт подозревал, что Толстый Белоплащник знает больше. В конце концов, в отличие от писавших историю волшебников, он был участником тех событий.

Мэт почти добровольно сопровождал Перрина в библиотеку, чтобы делать домашнюю работу. Когда он попытался на это посетовать, Перрин просто пожал плечами и сказал, что не одни лишь когтевранцы делают домашнее задание, и только гриффиндорцы достаточно глупы, чтобы считать, что они могут вообще не заниматься. Это возымело эффект – что, скорее всего, и было целью Перрина, но Мэт не мог заставить себя злиться на друга. В конце концов, они ходили в библиотеку только на пару часов в неделю, в отличие от когтевранцев, которые сидели там по несколько часов _каждый день_.

К Рождеству Мэт уверился, что если он подаст директору прошение о переводе, то ему официально позволят сменить факультет. С помощью Перрина (ладно, староста школы Найнив им тоже помогла) он написал прошение и уже собирался отнести его, даже речь заготовил, но как только он набрался духу подойти к директору, как кто-то вбежал в Большой Зал, вопя о троллоке в подвалах. Подходящий момент был упущен и в наступившей панике Мэт потерял свою записку.

Он понял, что остался без прошения на полпути к гостиной Пуффендуя, находившейся на нижних этажах замка, и (будь оно все проклято) Мэт вложил в него слишком много сил, чтобы эта (клятая) бумажка потерялась именно сейчас! Он развернулся на каблуках и убежал, прежде чем Найнив успела хоть что-нибудь сказать. Перрин последовал за ним. Они прошли по собственному следу в сторону Большого Зала, осматривая пол в поисках всего, что бы походило на свернутый листок бумаги. Письмо они так и не нашли. Зато собрали большую коллекцию пуговиц, один серебряный гвоздик в ухо, мешочек с яркими пластмассовыми игральными костями, перо для письма и очень удивленную жабу. Позже профессор Матвин похвалила их за находки и отправила эльфов-домовиков, чтобы те вернули вещи хозяевам. Владелец игральных костей так и не нашелся, так что Мэту разрешили оставить их себе как награду за честность.

Они почти дошли до Большого Зала, когда Перрин внезапно схватил Мэта за руку и остановился.

– Прислушайся.

Мэт нахмурился. Он уже собирался спросить, к чему именно он должен был прислушиваться, когда тоже услышал голос.

– Это… Эгвейн?

Перрин кивнул:

– Пошли.

После этого он рванул на крики, словно (треклятый) гриффиндорец, и Мэту не оставалось выбора, только побежать следом за ним. Кроме того, его письмо вполне могло быть у троллока.

Ориентируясь на крики, они добежали до неработающего женского туалета, где обнаружили двух первокурсников-гриффиндорцев, засевших в кабинке, и поджидавшего их снаружи троллока, перекрывшего своей тушей дверь.

– Отдери задницу от пола и вали прочь, ты, отвратительная тварь! – кричал один из них, мальчик по имени Ранд, который был чем-то вроде гриффиндорской знаменитости этого года. Эгвейн орала несколько громче, и ее выражения были куда интереснее, что вызывало уважение, хотя Мэт не был уверен, что фраза «эй, ты, троллочий сын!» была идеальным оскорблением, когда дело касалось настоящего троллока.

Однако троллок не изъявлял ни малейшего желания выполнять их требования. Он сидел, и  его морда выглядела донельзя довольной собой (насколько Мэт мог разобрать его мимику)… ровно до тех пор, пока не заметил вновь прибывших. Троллок издал звук, который мог выражать в равной степени восхищение и раздражение, Мэт не смог понять, что именно, да и времени на размышления у него не было, потому что чудовище вскочило и бросилось на них с Перрином, размахивая чем-то подозрительно похожим на кусок сточной трубы.

– Кровь и пепел, – простонал Мэт.

– Пригнись! – крикнул Перрин, утягивая Мэта за собой, в то время как троллок махал трубой над их головами.

Без размышлений вытаскивая из кармана волшебную палочку, Мэт вытянул руку, обхватывая Перрина, чтобы стрельнуть из-за его спины в троллока разноцветным ворохом искр. Два гриффиндорца выскочили из кабинки туалета, добавляя собственные заклинания. Получившаяся мешанина магии сверкала голубым, красным и фиолетовым, и окутала все облаком парящих в воздухе блесток (Перрин потом жаловался, что находил у себя в голове блестки даже неделю спустя). Когда они снова обрели способность видеть, троллок лежал на полу, без сознания или погибший.

Ранд и Эгвейн посмотрели на Мэта и Перрина. Эхо доносило из коридора перестук шагов; к туалету кто-то бежал.

– Отличная работа, Мэт, – сказал Ранд, неловко потирая шею.

– Спасибо, – ответит Мэт. – Эм. Вы двое тоже молодцы.

– Нет, это все Эгвейн.

– А. Понятно.

В этот момент до поля боя добежали профессора МакГонагалл и Таим. Они уставились на четырех ребят (и мертвого или отключенного троллока) с разной степенью ярости и недоверия.

– Вы хоть представляете, _сколько_ правил вы сейчас нарушили? – жестко спросил Таим. – Опасно ходить на троллоков, когда вы едва знаете, как держать волшебную палочку! Вам следовало бы провести остаток своих дней, выполняя исправительные работы, но раз уж это физически невозможно, я назначаю…

– Этого вполне достаточно, Мазрим, спасибо, – перебила его МакГонагалл. – Будьте добры, найдите Логайна и посмотрите, что вы можете сделать с этим. – Она махнула рукой на лежавшее чудовище.

Таим выглядел так, словно хотел ей возразить, но МакГонагалл приподняла бровь, и второй профессор подчинился. Он ушел, бормоча себе под нос, что ему не нужен никакой треклятый Логайн Аблар, чтобы избавиться от одного троллока, до сих пор не подающего признаков жизни. Мэт хотел было хихикнуть, но выражение лица МакГонагалл подсказало ему, что это не лучшая идея.

– Что же до вас четырех, – продолжила она, – я надеюсь, вы не считаете, что сумеете увильнуть от наказания. Вам невероятно повезло, что вы остались живы. Я не могу представить себе, что заставило вас убежать сюда без взрослых. Вы явитесь с повинной к главам ваших факультетов завтра утром. Вы меня поняли?

Они закивали в четыре головы и пробормотали:

– Да, мэм.

– Вы можете идти.

***

После рождественских каникул (и наказаний, которые им всем пришлось отрабатывать в первые недели учебы) жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло. Профессор Матвин продолжила вслух размышлять о тавернах, профессор МакГонагалл нагрузила их домашней работой сильнее обычного, профессор Таим все так же ненавидел всех и вся, за исключением слизеринцев, а директор произносил полные загадок фразы за обедом. Мэт и Перрин не то чтобы стали друзьями с Рандом и Эгвейн, но одержав победу над троллоком (и выстрадав вместе изнурительные наказания), они сблизились. Ранд и Эгвейн были неплохими ребятами для гриффиндорцев, решил Мэт.

Что же до его плана официально вступить в Пуффендуй… Потеря прошения обескуражила его настолько, что он решил пока не предпринимать новых попыток. Может быть ближе к летним каникулам, когда вся эта история с троллоком успешно забудется, как и мэтово участие в этой достойной гриффиндорца авантюре.

 

Одной февральской средой Мэт позволил Перрину утащить себя в библиотеку на еженедельные учебные часы. С куда большим удовольствием Мэт складывал бы самолетики из бумаги, но он ответственно делал пометки, когда Перрин указывал на очередной важный кусок главы, которую им надо было изучить. Они почти продрались через первую половину главы, когда их внимание привлекли неистовые перешептывания по другую сторону книжного стеллажа.

Перрин вздохнул и закрыл книгу.

– Клянусь Мерлином, если они опять собираются взорвать бомбы-вонючки…

Мэт тоже поднялся на ноги, благодарный перерыву в учебе, хотя его несколько волновало смутно- гриффиндорское героическое поведение друга. Ладно, может, он немного преувеличивал, но была же какая-то связь между предотвращением бомбардировки школьной библиотеки бомбами-вонючками и, скажем, сражениями с троллоками по туалетам. Они обошли стеллаж и обнаружили Ранда и Эгвейн.

Два гриффиндорца моментально замолчали, мгновение они выглядели смущенными, но потом Ранд натянул откровенно фальшивую маску невинности, а Эгвейн сердито на них посмотрела, будто бы Мэт с Перрином поступили очень некрасиво, мешая им.

– Никаких бомб-вонючек, – сказал Перрин.

– Бомб-вонючек?! – воскликнула Эгвейн, само воплощение праведного гнева, пока Ранд с энтузиазмом мотал головой.

– Когда на нас нападут троллоки? – спросил Мэт, и его фраза была шуткой лишь до какой-то степени.

Эгвейн возмущенно фыркнула, и на этот раз ответил Ранд:

– Насколько мне известно, никогда.

Мэт и Перрин посмотрели друг на друга.

– Тогда…– начал Перрин и Мэт закончил, – о чем вы тут шептались?

Гриффиндорцы в свою очередь обменялись многозначительными взглядами, после чего Эгвейн сказала:

– Мы уверены, что кто-то впустил в замок троллока специально.

– Мы думаем, что это был Таим, – добавил Ранд.

Мэт уставился на них.

– Но зачем?

– Мы не уверены…– начала Эгвейн, но Ранд ее перебил.

– Он меня ненавидит! – мрачно сказал он. – Ты бы знал, если б ходил на уроки, которые стоят у тебя в расписании, – добавил он. – Он весь год пытается сделать так, чтобы я завалил зелья, и я не удивился бы, попытайся он исключить меня из школы.

– Мы не уверены, что это сделал именно _он_ , – прошипела Эгвейн, двинув локтем Ранду под ребра. – Он тебе не нравится, но это не делает его автоматически… _Другом Темного_ , или кем-то в этом роде. Но кто-то точно впустил троллока.

– Зачем _кому-либо_ впускать в замок троллока? – снова спросил Перрин, вечный голос разума. – Тебе придется признать, – он посмотрел на Ранда, – мало кому придет в голову, что ты влезешь в неприятности только потому, что где-то в замке есть троллок.

Ранд был достаточно прилично воспитанным мальчиком, чтобы выглядеть несколько смущенным.

– Тогда объясни мне, как троллок сумел случайно попасть в Хогвартс, – сказала Эгвейн, нетерпеливо хмыкнув и скрестив руки на груди.

У Перрина определенно не было ответа на этот вопрос, как и у самого Мэта.

– Я все еще считаю, что это сумасшествие, – пробормотал он. Никто не снизошел до того, чтобы ему ответить.

– И, эээ, мы как раз обсуждали, что нам с этим делать – продолжил Ранд, возвращаясь к первоначальному вопросу.

– Что с этим делать, – безучастно повторил Мэт. – Что вы имеете в виду, «сделать с этим»? Что вы считаете возможным сделать?

– Мы можем присматриваться, происходит ли что-нибудь подозрительное в замке, – ответила Эгвейн так, словно шпионить за профессорами было самым очевидным и правильным занятием в мире. – Ранд получил на Рождество кое-что, что очень нам поможет…

Каким-то образом это ее «нам» разрослось настолько, чтобы включить еще и Перрина с Мэтом. Мэт открыл рот, чтобы заявить, что он в кои-то веки не будет иметь ничего общего с их планами. (Не треклятый герой, не _треклятый_ гриффиндорец!). Он обернулся к Перрину в поисках поддержки…

– Скажите нам, если мы сможем чем-то помочь, – сказал Перрин.

Мэт был готов зарыдать.

***

Мантия-невидимка была самой потрясающей вещью, которую он когда-либо видел. Шанс воспользоваться ею и бродить ночами, словно призрак, по коридорам Хогвартса (не пойманным, не рискуя нарваться на наказания, разве что он станет шуметь или в буквальном смысле слова наткнется на кого) почти перевешивал то, что его- таки втянули в это героическое предприятие.

Он прижимался к Ранду под мантией-невидимкой; ребята договорились, что будут пользоваться ею по двое, Мэт с Рандом, Перрин с Эгвейн. Такой расклад Мэта устраивал. Он никогда не признался бы вслух, но, кажется, Эгвейн его чуточку пугала. Девочка походила на воплощенную стихию, словно молния, а Мэт предпочитал сидеть дома, когда за окном шла гроза. А вот Перрин и Ранд, кажется, неплохо с ней уживались. Иногда Мэту казалось, что Перрин был почти таким же гриффиндорцем, как и Ранд с Эгвейн.

Шла третья неделя ночного патрулирования коридоров. Они ходили не каждую ночь, потому что иногда им все же требовался сон, а профессор МакГоналалл начинала все с большим подозрением присматриваться к группе ребят, постоянно засыпающих на ее уроках. Они пока так и не нашли ничего подозрительного. Мэт был уверен, что однажды заметил лунатящего директора (разве что тот бодрствовал, пока бродил по замку в пижаме, закрыв глаза, а Мэт не сумел придумать разумного объяснения такому его поведению), но директор исчез за поворотом до того, как Ранд обернулся, и убедить его в реальности произошедшего Мэт не смог. Однако им не удалось найти и следа чего-либо по-настоящему подозрительного, такого, как профессор Таим.

Мэт уже собирался предложить разойтись по спальням, как Ранд пихнул его локтем. Мэт чуть не потерял равновесие и еле сдержал недостойный его возраста вопль.

– Что ты…

– Смотри! – прошептал Ранд, кивая головой в сторону лестницы, расположенной дальше по коридору. Высокая темная фигура в летящем черном одеянии торопливо поднималась по ступенькам. – Ты знаешь, куда ведет эта лестница? – тихо спросил Ранд.

Мэт покачал головой; они забрели в ту часть замка, куда ученики обычно не ходили.

– Но есть простой способ выяснить, – сказал он, внезапно забыв всю свою нелюбовь к приключениям. Это было очень кстати, потому что Ранд уже пошел к лестнице, и Мэту пришлось или поспешить за ним или остаться без защиты чудесной мантии-невидимки.

Они поднялись по ступенькам, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, но профессора Таима так и не нагнали. Ступеньки становились уже и Мэт начал опасаться, что они заведут на чердак или на вершину башни. Он не был против осмотреть вершину башни, но если там окажется профессор Таим… лучше не стоит. Но ожидания не оправдались: они нашли дверь. Здесь ступеньки заканчивались. Дверь выглядела так, словно ее не отпирали со времен Мерлина.

Два мальчика некоторое время пялились на дверь.

– Итак… – начал Мэт.

– Раз дверь закрыта… – продолжил Ранд.

– Куда делся Таим?

Ранд пожал плечами:

– Я думаю, на сегодня все… – он резко оборвал фразу, потому что дверь... замерцала.

Со сдавленным шипением Ранд схватил Мэта за руку и оттащил от двери. Мальчики попытались слиться со стеной (что оказалось значительно проще при помощи мантии-невидимки), задерживая дыхание. Они наблюдали за тем, как дверь открылась, из нее вышел профессор и пронесся мимо них вниз по ступенькам. Они стояли, не двигаясь и опасаясь сделать лишний вдох, еще некоторое время после того, как Таим ушел.

– Что ж, по крайней мере, мы его нашли, – наконец, сказал Мэт.

– Ага, – Ранд отлепился от стены и отпустил, наконец, мэтову руку. – Я предлагаю вернуться по спальням и рассказать об этом Перрину и Эгвейн. Может быть у них появятся какие-нибудь хорошие идеи, потому что я ничего придумать не могу.

Мэт не был против.

***

Вспоминая об этом сейчас, Мэт понимал, что должен был предвидеть предложенное Эгвейн решение. Он так же должен был догадаться, что ни Ранд ни Перрин не найдут в ее плане ничего опасного, например, весьма реального шанса попасться с поличным. Если их поймают, им придется повести следующие пять лет за отработкой наказаний! Но на этот раз он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы убегать: пуффендуйцы не оставляют друзей рыскать по подозрительным башням в полном одиночестве. Лучше, конечно, чтобы друзья вообще туда не заходили, но остановить их не было никаких шансов, а раз так, то лучшее, что Мэт мог сделать – пойти с ними. Он хотел только чтобы все это не походило так сильно на… на героический поступок.

Идти под мантией-невидимкой вчетвером оказалось куда труднее, чем вдвоем, да еще и значительно медленнее, но, попрактиковавшись, они сумели найти способ передвигаться так, чтобы никто никому не отдавливал в процессе ноги. Пару раз свернув не туда, они все-таки нашли заветную лестницу, в конце нее – запертую дверь

– Кто-нибудь знает, как ее открыть? – спросил Мэт.

Эгвейн прикоснулась волшебной палочкой к ручке двери, прошептала заклинание, которое звучало подозрительно похоже на слова «алоэ вера», но Мэт подозревал, что ослышался.

Ручка повернулась.

Дверь открылась, слишком бесшумно и слишком легко для старой двери такого размера. Мэт поморщился. Конечно, очень здорово, что с ними пошла такая великая и всемогущая Эгвейн, когда они делают глупость эпических масштабов, но ей не обязательно было выглядеть настолько самодовольной.

– И что, мы просто внутрь войдем, или как? – спросил Мэт.

– Мы за этим и пришли, – ответил Ранд, но он не сделал ни шага в сторону комнаты. Перрин просто сверлил черноту подозрительным взглядом.

Эгвейн нетерпеливо фыркнула и, выскользнув из-под мантии-невидимки, переступила порог.

Парни поспешили за ней.

Что бы они не ожидали тут найти, реальность оказалась совершенно другой. Прежде всего, стало понятно, что эта комната не должна была существовать; она была значительно больше, чем башня, и чисто физически не могла в ней располагаться. Назвать ее комнатой было сродни тому, чтобы обозвать Хогвартский замок домом. В центре огромного помещения был бассейн, по форме напоминавший идеальный круг, который был наполнен чем-то похожим на воду, но Мэт был готов поспорить на все свои карманные деньги, что водой эта субстанция не была.

Эгвейн с присвистом втянула воздух, этот звук разбил жуткую тишину.

– Я _читала_ об этом месте! – воскликнула она. – Но почему оно тут, в Хогвартсе? Ни одна из книг не говорила о том, что оно вообще находится в Англии. Но ничем другим оно быть не может!

Мэт посмотрел на Ранда и Перрина: оба пожимали плечами.

– Что за такое «оно»? – спросил он, когда понял, что остальные не собираются ничего говорить.

Эгвейн развернулась к нему с таким видом, будто он спросил, сколько дней в неделе.

– Это Око Мира, ты, шерстоголовый балбес, – ответила она. – Говорят, оно дарует невообразимую силу тому, кто может подчинить его себе, но только Избранный сумеет этого добиться. Если профессор Таим сюда приходил, то вполне логично предположить, что он желает этой силы, но не может ее подчинить…

– Он не может, – сказал незнакомый сухой голос, – но кое-кто в этой комнате сумеет подчинить Око.

Мэт развернулся и увидел двух человек в длинных робах, стоящих в дверях. Один выглядел очень древним, если не сказать дряхлым, у него на голове едва ли нашелся и пучок седых волос, кожа была желтоватой и покрытой морщинами. Второй носил маску и перчатки, полностью лишавшие возможности разглядеть его (если это вообще был мужчина). Оба смотрели точно на Ранда.

Ранд выглядел так, словно он начал жалеть, что вообще сюда пришел. Он медленно отступал, пытаясь встать так, чтобы оказаться между Эгвейн и незнакомыми мужчинами, но та не собиралась этого терпеть. Она вскинула палочку…

Незнакомец в маске махнул рукой, и ее палочка пролетела через всю комнату, с глухим стуком отскочив от стены. После этого очень много событий произошло почти одновременно.

В комнату стремительно вошел профессор Таим, держа в руке волшебную палочку, его взгляд обещал скорую смерть. Старик бросился на Ранда. Перрин влез между ними, умудрился повалить нападавшего на землю; оба покатились по полу. Эгвейн выхватила палочку Ранда, неразборчиво что-то крикнула, и в сторону человека в маске полетел ярко-голубой огонь, исчезнувший, в прочем, в шаге от него. Мэт напряг память в поисках хоть одного полезного заклинания, и добился того, что мантия профессора Таима вспыхнула. Это заставило Таима отвлечься на тушение своей одежды. Маска незнакомца улыбалась…

Внезапно комнату залило ослепляющим светом. Он был настолько ярким, что Мэту пришлось прикрыть рукой глаза. Когда он вновь обрел способность видеть, Ранд стоял на краю Ока и не-вода, сияя, текла в него; Ранд сиял, как сверхновая. Конечно, (треклятый) Избранный был (треклятым) гриффиндорцем. Это ведь практически обязательное условие для избранничества!

Старик потерял остатки самообладания и похромал к Оку, изрыгая проклятия. Перрин все еще висел на нем, вцепившись в его левую ногу и заметно мешая старику идти. Человек в маске издал звук, который мог быть смешком; он раскидывал во все стороны огонь, не заботясь, попадал ли он в детей, в своего спутника или в профессора Таима, который, казалось, пытался попасть заклинанием то ли по Ранду, то ли по старику, уворачиваясь при этом от летящего в него огня. А Ранд все еще стоял на месте, впитывая сияющую не-воду, словно (клятая) губка.

Старик, наконец, сумел отцепить от себя Перрина и побежал к Оку с удивительной для своего возраста скоростью.

– Посмотрим, кто теперь лучше, драконово отродье! – крикнул он и, дико хохоча, прыгнул в Око.

Мэт не был уверен, что должно было произойти, но внезапное появление прямо из воздуха огромного человека, полностью состоящего из растений, превзошло все ожидания. Эгвейн воспользовалась наступившей неразберихой и разоружила профессора Таима удачным заклятием, нокаутировав его в процессе. Человек в маске яростно взвыл и бросился к Оку….

Древесный человек поймал его. Цветы проросли сквозь мантию человека в маске, и вой ярости обернулся криком боли, а затем и совсем смолк, после чего все его тело рассыпалось облаком бабочек, разлетевшихся по комнате, прежде чем исчезнуть. Мэту едва хватило времени, чтобы подумать о том, что это была очень странная смерть, прежде чем Ранд снова привлек его внимание. Ранд больше не впитывал силу из Ока – кажется, оно опустело – но теперь из его ладоней во все стороны били молнии, а Перрин лежал слишком близко к нему… Мэт посмотрел на Эгвейн, которая кивнула в ответ на его немой вопрос, и они вместе побежали к Перрину, уворачиваясь от молний. С криком «я – не треклятый гриффиндорец!» Мэт схватил Перрина за ногу и они с Эгвейн потащили превосходящего их ростом мальчика к двери.

И тут все взорвалось светом.

***

Когда Мэт пришел в себя, он был в больничном крыле. Первое, что он сказал, было:

– Не… гриффиндорец…

За это он получил неодобрительный взгляд от помощницы мадам Помфри. Сама мадам Помфри лишь ответила:

– Все, что хочешь, дорогой, – и сунула ему в руки стакан с какой-то кислой жидкостью, приказав выпить до капли.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем хоть кто-нибудь снизошел до того, чтобы рассказать ему, чем закончилась битва у Ока Мира. Ранд, Перрин, Эгвейн выжили, как и профессор Таим. Со слов Эгвейн, те незнакомцы были «Отрекшиеся», и оба погибли. Человека в маске до смерти затискал древесный человек (« _Зеленый_ человек, Мэт» – возмущенно поправила его Эгвейн). Судя по всему, это был страж Ока Мира, призванный Оком в свою защиту. Второго Отрекшегося испепелило рандовыми молниями.

Честно говоря, Мэта интересовало только то, что все его друзья пережили битву, и он прекратил вслушиваться в слова Эгвейн, когда она продолжила рассказывать об Отрекшихся, Драконах и предсказаниях. Были более важные вещи, над которыми стоило поразмыслить. Например, что он скажет директору, когда появится возможность.

Как только мадам Помфри разрешила ему покинуть больничное крыло, он направился в кабинет директора. Директор не выглядел удивленным, открыв ему дверь.

– Я рад видеть, что ты находишься в добром здравии, Мэтрим, – сказал он.

– Спасибо, сэр, – Мэт, волнуясь, переступил с ноги на ногу, не уверенный, как ему объяснить, зачем он заявился. Решимость его, однако, не пропала, и в итоге он выложил директору всю историю. – Понимаете, я очень давно хотел с вами поговорить. Я думаю, что Распределяющая Шляпа ошиблась. Я пуффендуец. Я не трек… не гриффиндорец. Сэр, я _уверен_ в этом.  Я весь год старался быть хорошим пуффенцуйцем. Один раз я написал вам письмо, прошение, чтобы меня перевели, но там был троллок, и я его потерял. Письмо, не троллока. Наверное, мне нужно было написать еще одно прошение, но потом я подумал, что если я не приду к вам прямо сейчас, то следующий шанс представится только осенью, ведь скоро начнутся экзамены, и все такое…– он неловко замолчал. Произнесенные им слова не были настолько умными и хорошо продуманными, как ему бы хотелось, но придется надеяться на них.

– И ты хочешь, чтобы тебя официально перевели в Пуффендуй, – наконец, сказал директор.

– Да, – ответил Мэт, вкладывая в это слово всю свою уверенность и надежды.

В ответ на это он получил строгий взгляд.

– Профессор Таим посоветовал бы этого не делать. Вы четверо помешали ему выполнять возложенную на него миссию защитника Ока. Кто знает, что могло произойти, если бы успело освободиться больше, чем двое Отрекшихся… – он надолго замолчал, и Мэт уже начал бояться, что директор больше ничего не скажет. – К счастью для тебя, – наконец, сказал он, – решать, переводить тебя или нет, не профессору Таиму.

Мэт почувствовал, как по его лицу расплывается полная надежды улыбка.

– Вы хотите сказать…

Директор кивнул.

– Профессор Матвин занесет тебя в списки Пуффендуя, как только ты к ней подойдешь.

***

Так и получилось, что до достижения своего двенадцатилетия Мэт Коутон стал первым учеником в истории Хогвартса, сменившим факультет.

И хотя он, без всякого сомнения, попытался бы это отрицать, смена факультетов не сделала его меньшим героем. Более того, он продолжил ввязываться в бесчисленные приключения все оставшееся время обучения, спасая жизни своих друзей, и продолжая настаивать, что он никакой не растреклятый герой. Пуффендуйцы до сих пор гордятся тем, что включили его в свои ряды.


End file.
